Childs Play
by LunaDark14
Summary: Amidamaru vond een jongen in de sneeuw , de jongen 's naam is Yoh . En verteld dat hij een engel is , en mee vecht tussen de strijd van Engelen en Demonen . Amidamaru moet zijn weg uit vinden , tussen hel en de hemel .


**Hier is Chapter 1 van Childs Play , het gaat over een man Amidamaru . Die een engel Yoh vond , en tussen de strijd van de demonen en engelen kwam . Het speeld zich af in December , in het jaar 1916 sinds het beter past . Bij het verhaal ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( The Boy Into The Snow ) <strong>

_Als ik mijn leven opnieuw bekijk , zie ik dat ik veel gemist heb . Die ik nooit bekeken heb , al die dingen die ik achter laat . Al die dingen die ik niet heb gehoord , van mensen die van mij houden . En van mensen die mij haten , ik wil mijn herrineringen veilig bij jou achter laten . Mijn kleine engel . _

_23 December 1916 Japan _

In de oude dorpje Funbari , begon de sneeuw de kleine dorp te bedekken . En zorgde er voor een wit tapijt , de kinderen speelde over de sneeuw . En maakte hun voetstappen , in de wit tapijt als littekens . Mensen liepen rond , probeerde niet geraakt te worden . Door de spelende kinderen , of probeerde boodschappen te doen .

Voor kerstmis of voor hout , om het vuur aan te doen in hun huis . Als een kar rustig over de weg ging , werd de paard geraakt door een sneeuw bal ." Rot kinderen ! Let op waar jullie gooien ! " Schreeuwde de man , die het paard bestuurde . De kinderen rende lachend weg , en de man spuwde op de grond . Als zijn paard rustig , de kar mee trok in het dorp .

" De kinderen maken maar lol , oude man ze bedoelde je paard geen kwaad te doen ." Zeide een stem die uit de kar kwam , de man keek achter zich . En dan weer naar voor ." Ah je zijt wakker Amidamaru ." Zeide hij de man Amidamaru , ging voorzichtig een beetje van voor zitten . En gaf de man een vriendenlijke glimlach .

" Ja ik heb goed geslapen ." Zeide hij en gaapte een beetje ." Heb je nog slaap ? Kinderen dezen woordig worden luier en luier . " Zeide de man , Amidamaru lachte half hartelijk ." Ja ja natuurlijk u weet nog , waar ik moet zijn ? " De man knikte ja ." Ja we zijn er bijna ."

Amidamaru keek naar buiten , en bewonderde de dorpje . Die hij zag de huizen waren op rijtjes , en leken heel gezellig . De lichten voor kerstmis , hangde al hoog in de bomen . En de winkels hadden veel versiering , er waren zelfs al een paar kramen open .

Tot daar iets Amidamaru 's aandacht op nam ." Wat zijn ze aan het doen ? " Vroeg Amidamaru als hij keek , hoe de mannen een standbeeld . Omhoog zetten het was , een soort engel met grote vleugels . En een half maan op de voorhoofd , er waren twee strepen onder de ogen . En zijn zicht was gericht op de lucht .

" Ah dat is de ' Snow Angel Of Life ' , het is een oude kerst mythe . Het is al 200 jaar geleden , waar een engel verscheen voor een familie . Die op het punt stonden , te sterven van de kou . Toen een grote pak sneeuw , op hun huis belande . De huis was bijna ingestort , en de bewooners zaten vast ." Zeide de man en hoeste hard , en spuwde op de grond .

" De engel verscheen voor hun , en heeft een uitgang gemaakt . Voor de familie zo dat ze konden ontsnappen , de man die de eerste standbeeld had gemaakt . Was de zoon die de engel , voor zich zag verschijnen . " Amidamaru keek nog eens naar de standbeeld , de standbeeld stond als een wachter . Voor de ogen van de dorps mensen .

Zijn blik was gericht op de lucht , waar zijn thuis was boven de wolken . Waar god op zijn troon zat , en naar zijn mensen toe keek . Amidamaru vond dat de engel 's ogen , bijna levend uit zagen . Als of hij naar hem keek , maar als Amidamaru beter keek . Waren de ogen op de hemel .

_Het is vast mijn slaap , ik zou goed uit rusten als ik bij Mosuke ben . _Amidamaru bleef verder rond keken , en was de standbeeld al vergeten .

Even later .

" Bedankt oude man , en een prettige kerst ." Zeide Amidamaru als hij zwaaide , als de oude man door reed na dat hij Amidamaru af zette . Amidamau klopte op de deur , en wachte tot dat iemand open deed . Een man in zijn 30 deed open ." Amidamaru ! " En gaf hem een schouder klop ." Hey Mosuke dat is lang geleden ! " Zeide Amidamaru terug , en gaf hem ook een schouder klop .

" Kom binnen het is veel te koud buiten ." Zeide hij Amidamaru pakte de tassen , en Amidamaru ging naar binnen ." Nonkel Amidamaru ! " Riep een jongen ." Hey Tonis alles goed ? " De jongen Tonis glimlachte , en gaf Amidamaru een high-five ." Ah Amidamaru-San je bent aangekomen." Zeide een vrouw als ze , met 2 jonge meisjes de keuken uit kwam ." Amida -Chan ! " Riep de jongste ." Amidamaru-Kun je bent gekomen !" Riep de ander meisje ." Ah hey Serana -Chan , Sara-Chan en Hirome -San ."

" Och noem me Hime-Chan ." Zeide de vrouw Amidamaru bloosde ." Liefje alleen ik kan je zo noemen ! "Riep Mosuke ." Ah ah ik plaag maar . " En keek dan naar Amidamaru ." Zeg me hoe was u reis ." Amidamaru haalde zijn schouders op ." Goed ik heb een lift gekregen , en de dorp ziet er goed uit . "

" Ja we hebben allemaal een goede jaar gehad , dus dit kerstmis gaat het totaal . Geweldig zijn en we kunnen het afsluiten moet een goede nieuw jaar ." Zeide Mosuke Amidamaru knikte ja ." Bedankt dat ik hier mag logeren na de feestdagen ."

" Is niks hoor Mosuke begon , al zijn oude vriend te missen . Dus we zijn blij dat je kon komen . " Amidamaru keek in schok ." Oud ? Ik ben nog jong hoor ! " Zeide Amidamaru plagend ." Mosuke je vrouw noemd me oud ! " Mosuke liet een zucht uit ." Och jeeh we moeten de oogarts bellen , ik geloof dat mijn vrouw de boma jaren . Is overgestoken ." Amidamaru knikte ja , even was het stil . Tot de twee mannen lachte .

" Mosuke breng Amidamaru naar zijn logeer kamer , voor dat ik jullie koppen op de borden dien ." Beide mannen keken bang naar de vrouw , en gingen snel naar boven . Hirome glimlachte en keek naar de meisjes ." Zo moet je het doen , als een man ongehoorzaam is ." Zeide ze de beide meisjes knikte ja , terwijl Toris in angst naar hun keek .

" Je vrouw is ook niet veel verrandert ." Zeide Amidamaru Mosuke deed de raam open , voor frissen lucht in kan ." Ja ze is geweldig ." Zeide hij ." Ik kan me nog de eerste dag herrineren , toen we elkaar ontmoet hadden ." Amidamaru rolde zijn ogen ." Romeo-Boy ga niet al Shakespear , ik ben al pas terug hier . " Mosuke lachte en ging naar de trap ." Natuurlijk pak al maar uit , en rust ook wat uit . Ik ben onder als je mij nodig hebt ."

Mosuke ging naar onder , en Amidamaru zat op het bed . En nam iets uit zijn tas , het was een oud horloge van zijn vader . Het was totaal goud , en een bruin teken op staan . Het leek op een halve maan , met een bloem er om heen gecirkelt .

_Vader waar je ook bent , rust in vreden in dezen koude winter ook . _Amidamaru deed het weg , en hoorde plots iets buiten . Het leek alsof er een wild beest buiten zat , maar het leek meer alsof iemand zat te hijgen buiten . _Wat is dat ? Een wild dier ? Iemand gewond ? _Amidamaru stond op , en ging kijken wat het was .

Maar toen hij over de rand wou kijken ." Nonkel Amidamaru eten ! " Riep Toris als hij boven kwam , hij keek naar Amidamaru . Die bij de raam stond ." Wat ben je aan het doen ? "Vroeg Toris Amidamaru kwam uit zijn schok , en glimlachte als hij de raam dicht deed . " Ben de raam dicht aan het doen , wil niet dat er meer warmte naar buiten gaat . "

En liep naar Toris ." Is het eten klaar ? Kom op dan voor dat je vader alles op eet ." Zeide hij ." Ik hoorde dat Amidamaru ! " Riep Mosuke onder als hij bij de trap stond , Amidamaru en Toris lachte als ze naar onder liepen . Maar Amidamaru kreeg de koude gevoel , niet weg als hij de geluiden . Nog steeds niet vergat .

S'avonds lag Amidamaru in bed , hij kon niet slapen maar zijn ogen waren dicht . De kou had onder de lakens gekropen , en beet aan Amidamaru 's huid . Amidamaru rilde alsof hij ijskoude vingers voelde , hij hoorde gehijg en gekreun . Het klonk harder en alsof het dicht bij hem was . Amidamaru deed zijn ogen open , en ging recht op zitten . En deed een lampje aan naast zich .

_Verdomme ik kan niet slapen , die gehijg en gekreun zijn onverdraag baar . Het is niemand van dit huis , het klink meer ... _Amidamaru keek naar de raam . _Alsof het van buiten komt . _En stond voorzichtig op , en probeerde geen geluid te maken . Om de anderen wakker te maken , zijn voeten kwamen in contact met de koude vloer .

En liep voorzichtig naar de raam , de gehijg was steeds harder . En gaf Amidamaru koude rillingen , Amidamaru nam de gordijnen vast . En deed ze open , en hield zijn adem in . Alsof buiten hem iets stond te wachten , maar er was niemand . Niks geen geluid , of geen zicht van leven . De gehijg was gestopt , toen de gordijnen open gingen .

Amidamaru zuchte opgelucht , _maar wat kon het ... _Maar Amidamaru kon niet meer denken , als buiten voor zijn ogen iets naar beneden viel . Amidamaru hoorde gekraak van het hout . En kleine schreeuw en dan niks .

Mosuke keek verwarrend als hij , buiten zijn kamer was . En Amidamaru zijn schoenen zag aan doen ." Amidamaru wat is ... " Amidamaru rende naar buiten , zonder een woord en Mosuke volgde hem ." Amidamaru ! " Amidamaru deed de deur open , en rende onder de raam . Waar de persoon was gevallen .

Met Mosuke dicht achter hem ." Amidamaru wat is er aan de hand ?" En keek in schok als Amidamaru , een persoon van de hout pakte ." Ik leg dit later uit , we moeten eerst hem helpen ." Zeide hij en Mosuke knikte ja , en draagde met Amidamaru de jonge man naar binnen . En riep zijn vrouw voor hulp .

Als Amidamaru en Mosuke bij de jongen zaten , was Hirome bezig met warm water te pakken . Sara nam proper kleren , en Serena zochte lakens . Toris kwam uit zijn kamer , en keek naar iedereen . " Wat is er aan de hand ? "Vroeg hij slaperig ." Niks jongen kom hier ." Zeide Mosuke en hield zijn zoon dicht bij hem .

Amidamaru lette niet op , wat er rond hem heen gebeurde . En keek alleen naar de jongen man , zijn huid was wit en had zacht bruin haar . Hij had vuil onder zijn ogen , en leek in een rustige koude slaap . " Ik heb hem ergens eerder gezien ." Zeide Amidamaru hard op , en streelde met zijn hand . Over de jongens hoofd , Mosuke keek naar hem vragend ." Waar dan ? Dan kunnen we zijn ouders inlichten . "

_Waar heb ik jou eerder gezien ? Waar heb ik jou gezien ? Waar kwam je ook weer vandaan ? Je viel uit de lucht ? Maar waar kwam jij vandaan , als ik jou eerder heb gezien ? _Amidamaru veegde de haar , van de jongens voorhoofd . En zijn ogen keken in schok , als hij een halve maan vond .

* * *

><p><strong>Hoe vonden jullie het ! Dit is het begin , waar Amidamaru in contact kwam met Yoh . En Mosuke is getrouw met Hirome , en heeft 2 dochters okay . Als je in de war bent van die twee , Sara is de oudste en Serena is de jongste . En Toris is jonger dan die twee . Geniet van het verhaal ! <strong>


End file.
